I've Got You
by ellesxjadore
Summary: SPD frienship fic. The power's cut in the Commander Centre late at night, and everyone's trapped inside. The rangers prove that everyone is needed by someone else, and no one's insignificant.


Hey there! After quite a while, I'm back, and hopefully I'm going to be updating more often. This is a one shot I wrote a while back, it's not that good, I just thought I'd post it to see what y'all think. So, please enjoy, and don't forget to leave a wee review!

'I've Got You' 

It was nearing eleven thirty during a stormy New Tech City night. B-Squad, Kat, Boom and Cruger were in the Command Center, working late, testing some new ranger technology. Everyone else was in bed, fast asleep, their minds captured by imagination. The Academy was silent; only the howls of the wind and the bullets of rain could be heard thrashing against the windows.

Jack and Commander Cruger were in the simulation room. Both in their morphed forms, they were waiting for Kat to send in a goon, which would most likely be Boom. Outside the room, Syd was filing her nails, Bridge was upside down, Sky was reading and Z was listening to her headphones. Sam, in his Omega form, was helping Kat with the programming.

"Okay guys, we're ready to go," announced Kat. The rest of B-Squad stopped their activities to watch. "Commander, I'm sending in Boom," she spoke through the intercom.

"Affirmative," confirmed Doggie, as he and Jack fell into defensive stances.

"Three…two…one…"

The lights went out.

"Uh oh," said Bridge through the darkness, coming up behind Kat, "that didn't sound too good. Kat? Where are you? I can't see!"

"No one can see, Bridge! Everyone, stay where you are," Kat said calmly. "Just don't move and try not to bump into anyone."

"Ouch!" cried the unmistakable girly tones of Syd. "Sky, that was my foot!"

"There's no need to get so worked up about it, Syd," Sky exclaimed hotly.

"Just chill for sec, okay guys?" came Z's restrained voice. "Kat, can you find a back-up supply?"

"Almost there." Kat began to use her cat-like skills to see through the darkness. "Got it!" The lights flickered back on instantly, and Kat pressed a series of buttons. The doors to the simulation room slid open, revealing Jack and Cruger. They demorphed and stepped out. No sooner had the doors closed, the power went again.

"The storm has effected our power supply," Kat informed Cruger.

"Can we get out?" asked Jack, coming nearer to were Z was standing.

"I'm afraid not," answered Cruger, "our doors are voice activated, and can also work through infared, but without the power, the doors are useless. We're trapped until the power comes back on."

The rangers sat in silence for a moment before Bridge spoke up.

"Anyone got a match?" he asked midly.

"What the heck for?" Sky said incredulously.

Sky heard Bridge suppress a sigh. "To light my candle, of course!"

"You carry a candle round with you?" asked Jack disbelievingly.

"Err, yeah, for situations like these, or in case the battery in my night light goes and…"

"Yes, Bridge, we get the picture," Kat cut in. "I have a box of matches, here." She slid them across the floor. Bridge fumbled around for them.

"Bridge, this is stupid!" called Syd. "How is one measly match going to help out situation?" She heard the scraping of a match, and a small light appeared. Everyone could see, and they were sitting in a sort of circle in the middle of the floor.

Again, there was silence, everyone stealing glances from others, their faces half-hidden by the shadow. Aggravation began to boil.

"I really don't believe this!" Jack exclaimed suddenly, "Shouldn't we be trying to find a back up power source?"

"Ah, well, that could be a problem," Boom chipped in. "I turned it off so we could upgrade the simulator and use the new morpher technology."

Jack slammed his hand against the wall.

"Jack, calm down," hissed Z, frowning.

"I can't! I feel so useless! What if there's someone who needs our help? We can't respond! What if Gruumm's sent one of his goons to attack the city?

No-one spoke. Everyone looked at their feet.

"Maybe no-one will need us," muttered Boom sadly.

"Great! That makes me feel so unwanted," Sky mumbled. "No-one needs us…no-one needs me…"

They all seemed so distant, so alone, so separated. They avoided each others gaze, as though Sky's statement meant something. Breaking away from the negativity, Kat stood up.

"That's not true!" she said suddenly. "Don't you see? Just because we're trapped in here, doesn't mean we're alone, and no-one needs us! The world would be damn lonely if we didn't have a our friends to lean on." Slowly but surely, the rangers began to lift their heads to her words. She smiled. "I need you, Doggie, to help me get through the toughest times. And Boom; I need you to cheer me up when I'm down, even though sometimes you drive me crazy. I need your friendship more than anything."

Seeing sense, Boom and Cruger got up and pulled Kat into a tight bear hug.

Grinning slightly, Bridge followed suit.

"She's right," he said simply, "Sky, I've got you, my best friend, to do, well, whatever best friends do! And Z; you're always sticking up for me!"

Z nodded in agreement. "And you've always got my back! Jack, you're like a brother to me; you're always there for me! And Syd; you're the only girl support I have!"

Syd smirked. "Yeah, you and I have so much fun making fun of the guys! Whoever said SPD was a guy's thing was wrong! I've got you, Sky, to tease, you stuck-up grizzly bear!"

Sky laughed, joining in. "Yeah, Syd, whatever! Jack, I've got you to annoy and insult, and Bridge; you're the kid brother I never had."

"I guess I've got Sky to insult too," Jack chuckled, slapping him gently on the shoulder. "And Z, I've got you to keep going through the wind, rain and cold, and being different. Thank you, Z."

Z winked at him. "Likewise, brother."

"Yeah, thanks Z, for showing me that I'm like you, and I don't have to be alone," spoke up Omega.

All grinning widely, and each thinking it was a perfect Kodak moment (were it not for the lack of light), they all embraced each other tightly.

Breaking apart from Syd, Cruger spoke up.

"I get the feeling we just experienced a little team bonding," he said knowingly.

As if on cue, the lights came back on.

"I don't know about anyone else, but I need my beauty sleep!" said Syd cheerfully, through a yawn. Everyone laughed,

"Good night, rangers. Get some sleep," Doggie said, giving a wave of his paw.

"Yes, sir!" the rangers called in unison, saluting their commander. They turned, still grinning, and heading out of the door. Sam morphed into his ball of white light and followed, as did Boom, yawning loudly, leaving Kat and Doggie.

"Good night, Kat," he said turning to leave.

"Sweet dreams, Doggie."

_'Cause I've got you to make me feel stronger  
When the days are rough and an hour seems much longer  
Yeah when I've got you  
Oh to make me feel better  
When the nights are long they'll be easier together – **McFly, 'I've Got You'**_


End file.
